clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
TheBarbarianKing - COC's Strategy Guide/Recommended Army Compositions
Welcome to my Strategy Guide about Troop Compositions, here I will be talking about the well-known/ new compositions that are epic when it comes to raiding. In the info boxes, I will tell you how many housing spaces you need, and what troops and how many are required. Spells are highly recommended because they are important factor in the game. I hope this guide is useful to you and you will use some of these Giant + Healer The name says it all. You train up 3-4 Healers, 20-30 Archers, 5 Wall Breakers, and the rest Giants. This is especially good for Trophy Hunters, because of the amount of buildings that are usually destroyed by the Giants. To execute this attack, you must spam your Giants (5-6 of them) next to the closest Air or Splash damage defense. Now deploy 2-3 Wall Breakers to get the Giants in the walls, and then deploy your Healers. Now, Send in your Archers to destroy remaining buildings and then send in the rest of your Giants. Spells you should create are Lightning Spell, Healing Spell and Rage Spell(s). GoWiPe GoWiPe is a combo of Golems, Wizard s and P.E.K.K.A.s. Not a very good farming strategy due to its high cost. How to set up your army: Train 3 Golems, 3 P.E.K.K.A.s, 5 Wall Breakers, and then the rest Wizards. To use this attack wisely you should start by deploying your Golems first. Spread them apart about 10 tiles away from each other. Now that the Golems are working on the walls, put in Wall Breakers to finish them off. Now send in your P.E.K.K.A.s the same way you did with the Golems. Use the larger troops as meat shields for the Wizards and deploy t.hem in. Spells include Jump and Rage Spells. GoWiWi GoWiWi is similar to that of a GoWiPe attack. It consists of Golems, Wizards, and Witches. To train this army, you need at least 220 Housing Spaces. Train 4 Golems, 5 Witches, 5 Wall Breakers and the rest Wizards. To execute this attack, place your Golems in the same manner as GoWiPe, and then spread your Wizards. Now send in Wall Breakers to let your troops in the walls. After that, spread your Witches and watch the victory fall into your hands. Spells include Jump Spells and Rage Spells. Dragon + P.E.K.K.A.'s Dragons and P.E.K.K.A.s are the last two to unlock in the standard Barracks, making them the strongest troops of all. Dragons and P.E.K.K.A.s are great when separate, but when they come together they make your raids epic. To use this attack, train 5 Dragons and 4 P.E.K.K.A.s. If you have extra housing spaces, fill them with Archers or another Dragon/ P.E.K.K.A. First, deploy your P.E.K.K.A.s in pairs of 2, so they won't get wrecked by anything without destroying it first. Now your Dragons come in. Spread your Dragons around the P.E.K.K.A. side of the base and watch mayhem overload your opponent. You should bring two Rage Spells and a Heal Spell. Any other Spell Factory spaces should go to Jump Spells for the P.E.K.K.A.s. Balloonion The Balloonion strategy is probably the most used strategy for people Town Halls 7-10, based on its fairly low cost and effectiveness in destroying bases easily. It's used mostly at least 20 Balloons and the rest Minions. The smartest way to use it is to use the Balloons as a meat shield to protect the Minions. While the Balloons are targeting the defenses the Minions sweep up everything behind them, untargeted by defenses because the Balloons destroyed them all. Remember to bring Rage Spells and Heal Spell(s), because Balloons are really slow and will be shot down quickly by Air Defenses! Lavaloonion Lavaloonion is nearly exactly the same thing as the Balloonion attack, but you add Lava Hounds to the mix. Replace some Balloons and Minions with 2-3 Hounds and do the same steps as the Balloonion attack except you deploy the Lava Hounds first to take out the Air Defenses. This raid is used only by higher level players, and by then you should have max or near max level Balloons, which have an extreme amount of HP and DPS. This factor makes this raid very important to a Town Hall 9+, so you better start practicing Balloonion now! Spells include: Rage and Heal Spells, or a Freeze Spell if you are a Town Hall 10. P.E.K.K.A. + Valkyries The P.E.K.K.A. and Valkyrie attack isn't that common but it is effective in getting you a victory. You have to be a Town Hall 8 in order to unlock these troops. That means, if you didn't rush Town Hall 7, you have 200 housing spaces available to you. Train up about 12 Valks and 4-5 P.E.K.K.A's. If flying Clan Castle troops come out, you're screwed, because none of these troops can attack aerial troops. So bring some kind of troop in your Clan Castle like a Dragon or Wizards to take out flying CC Troops. Same as always, stronger troops in front while weaker ones clean up from behind. Healing Spells are needed in this as well as a Rage Spell or two. H.A.M. Let's go H.A.M.! This army consists of Hogs, Archers, and Minions. Train up 15 Hogs, 25 Minions, and the rest Archers. To attack with this, send in your Hogs in 2 separate groups. While the Defenses are locked in on the Hogs, send in your Minions for clean up time. Now the Archers will come in to take out any other buildings, so spread them around one side of the base. Spells like Heal and Rage are the best to use for this. Barch Barch is one of the more known compositions. It is used with half Barbarians and half Archers. The Barbarians are more of the tanks in this combo while the Archers are the damage specialists. First spread around your Archers on the side of the base you choose to attack from, and then while the defenses are working on the Barbarians send in your Archers for clean up time. Some Wall Breakers would be useful/ smart in this raid due to the lack of strength Tier 1 troops have against walls. Spells used with this are usually Lightning Spells and/ or Heal Spells. |TheBarbarianKing - COC's Strategy Guides = Was the Strategy Guide "Recommended Army Compositions" useful? Yah Nah Category:Strategy Guides